No Choice
by A-Quest-of-Scales
Summary: Sequel to Chess Game. It's been ten years since Raven left and the Titans are scattered, some kept in touch... some didn't. But now they're in trouble... SladexRaexNightwing pairing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first chance at this chapter was rather confusing (as 'Lily of the Shadow' correctly pointed out). This is what happens when a) Idon't read back over my own work, b) I have too many ideas c) Itry too hard. Please forgive me. **

**I've rewritten it, mostly the Terra bit. If you don't reread then you're not missing much... As for the rest of the story… that's going to be placed on hold until I have finished reading 'Too Much Red' and remembered how to write. If you haven't heard of me by the middle of August feel free to complain.**

**Sorry again, 'A-Quest-of-Scales'**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Authors Note: Ok it's official. There's a conspiracy to make me blush! You know who you are! … On a side note from the paranoia I want to thank every one who reviewed to my story 'Chess Game'. Those that asked for a sequel are the reason this got posted, as I write this the score is 38/47 _for_ a sequel and 2 against (7 people didn't say). Thank you everyone. I can only (feverishly) hope that this sequel can live up to the strangely high praise that so many lavished on 'Chess Game'. So thank you to**

**Raven Ariana - **_I'm very glad you liked it. As for the age difference… when you're going to live forever a few years doesn't matter really. As you asked so nicely the sequel is here._

**Bara Midori Zeco - **_Thank you! It's great to know you thought so highly of _'Chess Game'_, although Slade and Rae had to be slightly out… _

**sillymail - **_Ok!_

**whitedarkness - **_Thank you, I'm glad you liked the ending,_

**TaiyoukaiMars - **_Making people believe is a sign of a good story so thank you. As you were the fifth reviewer to ask, the sequel (Ch1) has been posted… hence what you're reading… I'll be quiet now._

**raven809 - **_I'm glad you like it, as for more… well you'll just have to read on,_

**Angel Caida - **_It's always nice to know you've changed someones mind,_

**Lily of the Shadow - **_Good, it's very satisfying to think you're going on to read more TT fanfics. Some are very good,_

**Falling Right Side-Up - **_Nope, it was her choice and I've never seen her as one to change her mind just because. I'm just hoping the sequel does alright._

**Bunnysquirrel - **_I know what you mean. After getting so many great reviews I'm scared this will fall flat on its face… but I have to try._

**Stray the Metallic Imp - **_Aah! The joys of copy and paste!_

**Anikis-san - **_Thank you, I'm glad you liked it,_

**Angel of Azarath - **_Aww shucks… nice idea by the way…_

**RaventheDarkOne - **_Slade is cool, this is fact. I know it's dangerous to write a sequel but I really want to try so…_

**MsLessa - **_I'm not really that brave, it was just how it happened. Believe it or not I'm usually a RaexRob fan. Anyway I hope the sequel answers your questions._

**Cruel and Usual - **_You're right, that really did sound wrong… and brought to mind some really disturbing images that I can't seem to get rid of! There goes my innocence… Anyway… after going so far I couldn't just ignore his arrogance and let Rae go with the Boy Wonder, she needed more… hope you enjoy the sequel. _

**TheSkeet - **_Thank you,_

**AboxFullOfSharpObjects - **_Well you were right. I've been inundated… Robin is fun to mess with. Sometimes I think his issues are the only thing holding his mind together, a brilliant example of insane enough to be sane._

**LM22102 - **_Hope you don't delete anything good. Mind you that kinda means my story just shouldn't go on at all… Oh well! By the way, sorry but you're not getting my real name… I am paranoid about people knowing I wrote this and laughing at me so either Scales or Quest is fine._

**SRC - **_Aww… thank you. I liked that line too._

**Lady Amaya - **_Then I'm happy,_

**Mad Pierrot Le Fou - **_Of course I don't mind! I'm truly glad you think so highly of my story, I just hope my sequel lives up to your expectations… Anyways thank you for being so kind and please enjoy this chapter._

**Raven+Robin4ever - **_Well since you asked…_

**LaDyPnAi - **_Thank you very much,_

**ebony ink - **_Wow… thanks! Hope you enjoy,_

**gotc147 - **_As I've read quite a few stories on I think you're exaggerating… but thanks._

**evilsangle - **_Drat! I hate it when people know what I'm muttering about… I've justpaired Rae and Slade together and now you want me to kill him? … mind you… hmm…_

**lil runt - **_'A-Quest-of-Scales takes a bow' thank you, I can only hope you enjoy the encore just as much… and I didn't quite get 50 (came very close though)._

**stillnotafan.foundbigsecret - **_Thanks, doing so now…_

**ShadowVixen - **_Yep, you do like making me blush… as for sending in the five reviews… um… I don't think I should've worried… thanks for the offer though! I'm glad you enjoyed _'Chess Game'_. I only hope you enjoy this too._

**Cherry Jade - **_Don't worry, I'm just glad you did. I'm not entirely sure what's going to happen but thanks for the encouragement,_

**syunikiss - **_I'm very glad,_

**Infamous One - **_Interesting plan… you'll have to explain it to me. Anyway I'm glad you liked it and I agree with you about Slade and Raven, he does need her more than the Titans do._

**TK FoX - **_Thank you! You've stated my story far more eloquently than I ever could. It's so nice to know I touched people, I just put down my thoughts on how each one viewed her… By the way my tolerance for nagging is surprisingly high… mwahahaha!_

**DragonStar - **_Yeah I thought that too but to the best of my knowledge it is his name. Besides I'm not sure whether or not he would lose something under a different name… and it does sound cool… Slade stays!_

**animeroxz - **_Thanks, it's kind of a rare pairing. I don't really know why since it's so fun to write!_

**Setsuna Mudo (Ch6) - **_Thank you, I'm glad I didn't over do it._

**Setsuna Mudo (Ch7) - **_Once more thanks for reviewing Ch6 as well. You are now the first person to write a review for every chapter of _**'Chess Game'**_. I know that sequels are a tricky business so I'm just going to write it as well as I can and hope no one's disappointed._

**Dontyoudarecry - **_Thank you, I'm very glad you enjoyed it._

**cheeseshirt - **_All right! By the way you're the second person to review every chapter of _**'Chess Game'**_, thank you._

**TerrisMoon - **_Well if I made you feel then I'm doing really well. I do think Rob and Rae go well together so I guessed it showed in their goodbye. By the way I'm very sorry if my response to your previous review seemed harsh. It truly wasn't meant to be._

**Ranger117 - **_Thank you, I liked the pairing as well,_

**xdire.vixenx - **_Everyone has to leave home eventually…_

**PsychoMindGames - **_You should write it down! I read all Slade stories posted on F. so I promise I'll review… come on please?_

**Psychic Werewolf Assassin - **_Thank you… and as for the dragon comment… do you have any idea how many of my friends have no idea what I'm talking about? So I finally say something not quite correct and people know I'm wrong! Typical! 'mock anger'… nice to know I'm not the only strange one out there though…_

**Jennifer S1 - **_I'm very glad, personally Slade is one of my favourite characters… I have a thing about the bad guy. It's a great compliment to hear every one stayed true._

**Rogue Warrior Spirit - **_Well I can only hope you feel the same way about the sequel when you start reading it,_

**Disclaimer: I'm fairly sure I don't own the Teen Titans… the fact that Slade isn't considered a main character is kind of a give away…**

**

* * *

**

The red brick building seemed out of place among the modern metal and glass edifices to either side of it. Unlike the seven story high towers, it was a squat two stories. Yet the building had a comfortable air about it, a gentle reminder of other, perhaps happier, times. By the plain wooden door hung a simply engraved brass plate which read 'Grayson – Detective' in a unambiguous script.

If the building looked strange among its neighbours than the man who had just walked out of it looked bizarre for emerging from such a reassuring place. _He_ held an indefinable air of danger about him, yet not a trace of menace…He was tall, at least six feet, although from the observers perch on the opposite buildings roof, the view was awkward and the man may well have been a few inches taller, but certainly not shorter. His black hair was long and tied back in a style reminiscent of a fashion several decades past.

The observer smiled slightly. Even if his age had been unknown, there would be no mistaking it for anywhere near that generation. From the few, and rather fine, lines on his face, the man could not be older than thirty. Indeed, the observer knew that he'd celebrated his 27th birthday early that month.

Despite his age putting his slightly past his peak, very few could have possible missed the muscle hidden behind his well-tailored shirt, or the grace and strength behind each step. He moved in accordance with his nature, he was a fighter, a warrior. If you were to ever catch a glimpse of his eyes behind the ever-present black sunglasses, or other covering, the first thing you would see would be a cold determination. Proof of the steel will that had dominated his life since childhood and was rarely thwarted. Not that many ever saw his eyes. They exposed far too much emotion for him to readily reveal them. After all, as he had learnt so many times, emotion always brought pain, and pain was weakness. A warrior could not afford to be weak…

The man walked into the concrete, many-tiered parking lot, a mere four buildings down the street from where the observer had first caught sight of him.

"It's been a very long time Robin…"

**

* * *

**

With a cold indifference mastered over a decade, Richard confidently walked past the rows of silent machines, their rainbow assortment of colours gleaming in the low light. His unseen eyes scoured every hiding place, his senses open for the tell tale signs of an ambush. He'd been attacked in this place only two weeks before and had no wish to repeat the occasion. The price demanded for the car he had thrown the professional thug against had been ridiculously high.

Still musing over his would be assailant, the private detective pulled out his keys, pushing a button to deactivate his motorbikes alarm. He spun as he heard a noise in the shadows.

"I'm not in the mood for games," he stated in a bored voice. "Either show yourself or stop following me…"

His heart stopped as a woman stepped out of the shadows. Over the last decade she'd definitely matured from the teenager he'd once known. She was dressed in an elegant and extremely well-tailored black suit that could only enhance her naturally perfect curves, her large amethyst eyes were filled with life as she looked at him, and her violet hair cascaded past her shoulder blades, freely hanging to her mid back. Only her elegant grey skin had not changed, still looking as soft and cool as silk.

His self-induced paralysis broke enough for him to speak in hushed tones. "Raven…"

She smiled slightly, sending his now very much alive heart thumping in his chest. "Hello Richard."

He desperately tried to stop his mind comparing her voice to the softest winter breeze as he remembered she was telepathic. He failed.

Richard shook his head as if to rid himself of his thoughts. Heshut his eyes, leaning against the motorbike behind him as he tried toignore the storm of emotions that threatened to overthrow him at the sight of her. "You haven't aged much."

She didn't respond to his whisper. It was true. Although their ages were only weeks apart, she looked to be in her early twenties and the prime of her life. The sorceress silently waited for him to regain control, if his heart rate hadn't stayed double what it should've been, Richard would've believed she had left… or that she'd never been there…

After a few more minutes he looked back up, not sure whether he was relieved, glad or angry to find that she was still standing there. He wasn't sure of anything anymore."What do you want Raven?" he asked in a harsh, cold voice that betrayed none of his turmoil.

The empath sighed, her eyes downcast. She had known that this would not be easy, yet she had to at least try… He could at least _try_stay sociable. She wouldn't have come if it wasn't important andit wasn't like she'd just left without saying goodbye...Her eyes met his once more, Richard almost stepped back at the fury contained in those crystal orbs.

"I require a detective. Nightwings services would also be appreciated."

Richard didn't blink. "Then let's keep this professional. I charge $9.50 an hour and whatever expenses I deem fit," she sharply nodded. "Good, now what do you want a detective for?"

"A series of kidnapping. Victor and Isabelle Stone, Kory and Robert Adams as well as their daughter Marina, Garfield and Terra Logan…"

This time he did step back, his hostile pretence gone from his shock. "What?"

For the first time he looked at her... truly looked... andsaw how tired she was, how the worry that sapped her energy hid behind her brilliant purple eyes. "You heard me Robin, the Titans are being kidnapped. I'm sure it's by the same people but I don't know who, why or where… I also suspect it's not just the old Titans who have gone missing…"

* * *

On a metal table, in the middle of a dark room, lay a blonde woman dressed in a coarse, white cotton gown. Next to her were several machines… all of them connected to her, puncturing her skin. The only recognisable one was an IV drip. From the shadows the woman heard a mans voice and whimpered. The voice took no notice.

"Recording experiment 6930. Subject 1678. Interrogation 1. Chemicals used are Tryothepan…

Terra recognised the words… she knew those drugs. _'Tryothepan… for memory recall…'_

"… Dimethoncate…"

'_For paralysis… helplessness…' _her mind supplied. Now she knew why she couldn't move…

"… and Hycrotorall."

'… _for truth…' _and why she couldn't think clearly…

"Subject is female, Caucasian and approximately 5ft 7" in height. Subject has a rare form of telekinesis, specific to the earth. Maiden name is Tara Markov, more commonly known as alias Terra. Married Garfield Logan or Subject 1679 in the year 2008. Interrogation topic is about subjects power. In the year 2004, subject reputedly both caused and stopped a volcano eruption. As a result the subject was covered in lava and presumed dead. Seven months later the subject managed to revive herself."

The man walked up to her. Terra desperately tried to shrink away as she heard him approach, not that he took any notice. With a gentleness that made her skin crawl he placed electrodes on her temples. They were connected to what looked like a TV screen. Terra whimpered as a jolt of electricity ran through her. Tears started flowing from her tightly shut eyes.

The man withdrew into the shadows once more. "How did you revive yourself?" This time she didn't make a sound as another jolt ran through her at her refusal to answer. He repeated his question in a cold, threatening yet impersonal voice. He'd done this many times and in the end they always gave him what he wanted. "How are you alive?"

The blonde resisted a few minutes longer before her pale blue eyes flew open… and the TV screen came to life. The man in the shadows watched as a piece of the womans past replayed itself for him…

---------------------------------------------------------------

There was only darkness. In the first few seconds of her imprisonment there had been pain as the lava washed over her, but that had ended quickly. Now there was only emptiness, leaving the teenager alone in her thoughts and guilt.

For the first time in an eternity she heard something. Quickly she dismissed it. At the beginning she had heard things often but she soon realised it wasn't real, it only caused her more pain to imagine his voice… especially when he said he forgave her…

Unlike the other voices this one became louder. She almost recognised the voice… although she didn't understand it.

"…deramui shythool frashala." The entombed Terra mentally leaned forward. This was new. Every other time the voices had been in English, and she hadn't heard Ravens voice very often anyway. "Grethy jas meelars… By the sight of silence and the tears of the fallen I bid you. Gaya grant me audience. Release your daughter… by my power obey!" Terra winced, the voice had risen to unbearable levels. She wanted to call out, to beg her to stop, it was tearing her apart…

The geomancer heard the scream of the earth and cried out as pain filled her veins. A steady thump echoed in her ears, a noise she hadn't heard in so long that she'd almost forgotten it… the sound of her heartbeat…

Slowly she fell, revelling in the sensation of movement as the pain receded from her soul and a pair of arms caught her. Even through her daze she realised her rescuers was definitely female.

Wincing as the light streamed into her unaccustomed eyes, Terra looked up.

"Raven?"

The sorceress kindly smiled, the show of emotion shocking the confused earthmover. "Hello Terra. Welcome back…"

Memories flooded the teens mind, her last moments screaming at her as she realised the purple haired empath was the only one present.

The teenager desperately tried to talk, her voice rough from not speaking in so long. "Beast Boy… Titans… the City…"

"All are fine, thanks to you Terra."

The blonde felt rejection as she thought of another reason why only the empath was here. Raven caught her emotion and shook her head, still showing sympathy to the weakened girl lying in her arms.

"They've forgiven you Terra. You saved our lives… they just don't know you're awake yet. Beast Boy's missed you a lot. If he knew I'd found a spell to wake you then he would have been here… they all would."

"Why…?"

Raven looked away, an expression of pain briefly crossing her features before she turned back to the teenager.

"I left the Titans. A lot has happened in the seven months you've been gone. One of them is a new control over my emotions… If you want to know exactly how long you've been gone you'd have to ask Beast Boy. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew the exact number of hours." Gently Raven helped the still weak Terra to her feet who nodded her thanks. "You'll find all of them back in the Tower, as well as your undisturbed room." Raven critically glanced over the barely balancing geomancer. "I'll have to take you there."

In her state of mind Terra didn't quite understand what Raven meant… until a moment before Raven teleported the both of them out of the cavern and to the Titans island, mere feet away from the front door. The geomancer looked around in alarm.

Raven smiled once more. "Don't worry, they'll accept you Terra…" the empath looked away nervously. "If they ask would you tell them I'm ok? That I'm happy? And that I promise he will not return to his old ways…" Terra blindly nodded as her rescuer transformed into a large black raven and let out a loud cry before disappearing. The geomancer watched in confusion, she was still dazed from her ordeal. Later, when she'd fully recovered, she'd curse herself for not talking to the empath, for not thanking her… but that would be later.

In response to the ravens cry the team rushed to the door and opened it. They paused as they took in the awkward figure standing there.

Beast Boy stepped forward. "Terra?"

Terra smiled slightly. "Um… hey guys…" she murmured before being cut off by the cries of her name and overwhelmed by hugs. The relieved geomancer relaxed in the company of her friends and spotted a figure in the doorway. Robin smiled at her before turning away and slowly moving back into the house…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The figure in the darkness watched as the blonde fainted and the TV screen faded to black. So Raven had brought the telekinetic back. Interesting…

He turned to a small, slightly cringing man in a white lab coat who had been trying his best to both shrink as far away from the man as possible yet still be within easy reach of the machines if anything went wrong.

"Has the former Titan Raven been located yet?"

"… no sir…"

"Hmm…" the man gestured to the woman on the table. "Take the subject back to her cell. Increase efforts to find Raven and inform me as soon as she is captured. Unharmed." The man walked out of the room, his orders given in a perfectly cold, authorative tone. The assistant sighed in relief when he left and started to disconnect the blonde from the many machines.

Terra opened her pale blues eyes slightly and in a hoarse voice that no one heard, begged for help. "… please Rae… come soon…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Hello every one. I apologize for the wait on this. I've actually rewritten this chapter seven time over the last month because I wasn't happy with how Slade kept on turning out, this is the best version so far and I'm not doing it again unless someone offers some really good hints on how to improve it. Speaking of which, due to the unfair new rules I'm no longer allowed to respond to reviews. So to every one who reviews I truly do treasure each one. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer : Due to artistic disagreements I am not the owner of Teen Titans. I think it was the insistence on more Slade that got me kicked out of the board room. Don't you just hate writers? So arrogant...**

* * *

Tears flowed from the eyes of a shadow as the sorceress fled the concrete structure. It was cowardly to run from the things that hurt you but at this moment Raven didn't care. The brief meeting with her childhood friend had been painful, she'd forgotten how lost he could make her feel. So in the soul self the empath had mastered years ago, Raven flew away from the man she'd fallen in love with many years ago and towards her sanctuary.

The sorceress barely glanced at the man lying sprawled on the black leather couch before she fell into his arms, her tears still falling as his strong arms wrapped around her. Gently he began to stroke her hair, his fingers running through her long locks as if they were strands of silk as he patiently waited for her weeping to stop.

"He should die for hurting you,"

Raven shook her head gently, her voice soft as she replied to his cold tone.

"No… you promised me,"

The man held her close as he whispered into her ear. "I know, but he should,"

"I'm fine,"

Slade pulled back from the sorceress slightly as he examined her tear stained face.

"No you're not,"

Raven shrugged as she leaned back into the warriors embrace.

"It just hurt, seeing him again, hearing his voice… it brought back memories,"

"He rejected you?"

She nodded. "We knew he would, I just wish it didn't hurt so much when he lashed out,"

"You still love him," he stated, absently proud of his voice not faltering as he felt his heart crack.

"Yes," Raven nodded slightly before her empathic abilities picked up on Slades despair and she turned to him. The sorceress smiled as she looked into her lovers eye and kissed him. "And I love you, if I had the choice to live again I would choose you." The pair embraced once more, their kiss passionate as both of the battle scarred warriors fought for dominance, neither achieving it before they broke apart for air. Slade grinned as he studied the sorceress in his arms, she was perfection he mused as he leant down for another kiss. Raven eagerly reciprocated before they broke apart once more. The two lovers moved closer to each other as they merely enjoyed each others warmth for a few moments before Raven spoke up once more, her voice serious.

"Any news?"

Slade shook his head. "Not from my contacts. It seems these people are targeting any super human in sight, preferably those with experience in using their powers…" the warrior sighed before continuing. "Jinx disappeared three hours ago,"

Raven started. After the Titans had broken up Jinx had been a valuable ally as she became disillusioned with the life of a villain. After a while Raven had even begun to call her a friend and the two were known to spend nights studying spells. The last time she'd seen the pink haired enchantress had been to warn her of the kidnappings, that'd been just after she realised she couldn't contact Starfire.

"What? But I thought she…"

"I know. Apparently she hadn't hidden herself as well as she thought,"

"Did she have her tracer?"

Slade sighed at his beloveds voice resorting to a monotone. In all the time they'd been together Ravens control had only increased. After a decade she could be as emotional as any human yet still boasted powers beyond even her knowledge. Now the only time she returned to her old ways was if she was extremely angry, depressed or frightened and this time he couldn't do anything to help her.

"They were prepared, used a E.M.Pulse just after they grabbed her. Very professionally done I must say, the camera didn't catch a thing and they were silent the entire time. Well executed."

Raven glared at him slightly. "You don't need to sound admiring,"

"… of course not… my point is that they were expecting someone to be watching and they're very well trained. Jinx didn't get a hit in,"

The sorceress nodded. "Military?"

"I still doubt it. I still have quite strong ties with most of the… unsavoury departments of the government. I don't believe they've sanctioned this. There is a disturbing rumour though,"

"Which is?"

"Our housekeeper for the apartment in Tokyo called. Men were asking questions about a woman, one with purple hair and very pale skin in her late twenties, who didn't show her emotions…"

"Me?"

"Yes, but from their description I'd say they're looking for Raven of the Teen Titans a decade on. They don't seem to know what you look like or your habits, merely extrapolating from what the public knew of you when you were a teenager. Still the fact that they were around our home makes me… apprehensive."

Raven tilted her head as his words sunk in, her amusement evident in her eyes.

"You're worried for me?"

His gaze sharply met hers once more. "Raven this is not a joke. These people are dangerous and unknown. Just be careful… please?"

Raven smiled as she reached out to comfort him, Slade rarely showed any fear even to her. The sorceresses carefully controlled terror escalated once more before she roughly shoved her concerns to the back of her mind.

"I will. I'll be fine Slade, don't worry,"

Her lover grinned. "I know, I'm just slightly paranoid…"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Slightly? My love you still evaluate potential enemies and exits the moment you enter a room. I'd call that more than just slightly paranoid,"

Slade chuckled slightly. "Perhaps,"

Once more the pair merely relaxed in each others presence for a few minutes until Raven remembered why Slade had stayed behind in the pent house.

"How are the children?"

"Lenore's sleeping but Edward and Quinn are challenging each other in the V.R. room. I saw fit to stay out of it after stipulating no serious injuries,"

Raven glared at him. "This is why you don't baby sit. Please tell me you didn't try teaching them how to fight again, or Chinese."

Slade tried to look innocent. "Another language is always valuable,"

Raven groaned as she fell back into his chest. "You do know how much trouble I got into last time I left you alone with them? Terra said Quinn refused to speak English for weeks and Cy complained about Edward destroying half the house with his antics…" Ravens voice faltered as she remembered her friends. Slade held her closer.

"We will find them, I promise," Raven smiled at him and was just about to lean in for another kiss before two six-year old boys tore into the room. Slade groaned as the piercing wailing of a three-year old girl followed the boys.

"Aunt Rae!"

Raven glared at the intruders. One was short, his pale green skin, hair and sky blue eyes showing his parentage quiet clearly, especially as he had come running into the room as a cheetah kitten. Raven inwardly smiled, everyone had known Terra and Beast Boy would get together, she just wish their son, named Quinn, wasn't as troublesome as his parents. Judging from the screams of his little sister, no such luck. The shape shifters companion was almost a complete opposite. He was tall, his ebony hair and brown skin one of the many false similarities between the six year old and his adopted parents. Cyborg and Bumble Bee had adopted Edward three years ago and had become fast friends with Quinn. Raven often mused that since he wasn't related to Cyborg, Ed shouldn't be as immature when around BB's son. Unfortunately Cy was a bad influence on his adopted son.

Slade groaned once more as he got up to comfort the screaming girl in the next room, whilst Raven dealt with the troublemakers.

Like their parents before them, the two boys trembled beneath Ravens glare.

"What did you do?"

"He did it!" Replied the two boys in perfect concert as they pointed at the other.

Raven sighed in exasperation. "Did what?"

The two boys shuffled their feet guiltily before Quinn started to speak.

"Umm…."

Ed took up the explanation as his companion failed to remember how to speak.

"We kinda…" his voice trailed away under the empaths gaze. Quinn started to speak as the two came to a truce to help each other explain themselves, each instinctively knowing that Aunty Rae was far more dangerous when she didn't get what she wanted.

"… wanted to see…"

"… if Len…"

"… was awake?"

"And?" Ravens tone dripped with venom as the two boys looked away. Suddenly Quinn saw a way to escape punishment.

"He hit her with a laser beam!"

Ed looked at his best friend, horror at the betrayal evident in his face, before he quickly exclaimed "I didn't!"

"You did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Raven sighed as the two boys ran out of the room, their arguing fading away with the distance. As much as she loved being an Aunt, she couldn't deal with children constantly. She didn't know how her friends could…

Raven felt a single tear fall down her cheek. All thoughts came back to her friends, her family. She didn't know whether she could survive without them again. Raven barely felt Slades arms pull her into another embrace, or heard Slades murmurs as he tried to comfort the sorceress.

"We will find them, I'll make sure of it. I'll bring the Titans back together, for you Raven, all for you…"

* * *

Nightwing knelt on the edge of the gothic skyscraper. Normally the darkness of Gothams architecture was a comfort to him, a reminder of his first years as the Boy Wonder, an enviable playground all for him. Today it tore his heart apart. Today all the darkness did was remind him of her… The vigilante looked up sharply and cursed. He was an idiot. She'd come back and all he'd done was insult her…

-FLASHBACK-

"You heard me Robin, the Titans are being kidnapped. I'm sure it's by the same people but I don't know who, why or where… I also suspect it's not just the old Titans who have gone missing…"

Richard snapped. For ten years he had been in pain, for ten years the sorceress had dominated his every thought and dream and for ten years he'd spent every moment alone. How could she just come back, how dare she? "Why should you care? You abandoned us! You left…"

His ranting was interrupted by the empaths fury. "Robin I told you back then I made my choice! It was what I needed, what I wanted… I wish you could be happy for me…" Ravens voice drifted to a halt as her own sorrow caught up to her. Richard snarled, staring at her in disgust. He barely saw her past his rage filled vision. For years he had planned what he would say to her if he ever saw the sorceress again. He had planned every single gesture, the perfect speech to win her back and yet now that he could finally talk to her again all that he could think of was his anger.

"Happy? You broke my heart… how could I be happy?"

Raven sighed as yet another wave of emotion from the man in front of her threatened to overcome her. She could feel how his fury was overcoming him and it hurt her. She hated how she'd caused him this much pain but she couldn't change the past, even if she'd wanted to.

"Rob… Richard. I know you hate me, I can _sense_ your anger but that isn't important at the moment. Our friends are…"

"Our? You left Raven. How could you claim to be their friends?"

Raven shook her head as his barb failed to hit its mark.

"… We don't have time for this. The Titans are missing. They need help…"

"What about your lover? Did he abandon you? Did he break your heart Rae? Maybe you two really do deserve each other. The villain and the witch." Sneered the detective, his insults finally hitting their target as the sorceress straightened her back and glared at him.

"It's been ten years Richard. Have you so much as heard a rumour of Slade? Do you really think he could keep up his ways without alerting someone? Slade hasn't done anything more illegal than speeding and running the odd red light in a decade! I know, because I'm still with him… and I still love him,"

Richard threw his hands into the air as he sarcastically yelled at her.

"Congratulations! I'm very happy for you, that's what you want isn't it? And since you two make such a great pair you can go play your tricks on some other poor idiot and leave me out of your games."

"Tricks? Richard everything I've told you is the truth. The Titans, your _friends_ are in danger, they need your help…"

"And how would you know? You disappeared! No one's heard of you in ten years and now you just show up saying the team's in danger?"

Raven sighed and shook her head. "No Richard, you're the one that disappeared when the Titans split up. No one knew where you were…" the sorceress phased away from her child hood friend, leaving a business card fluttering behind her.

'Rachel Roth

Psychologist

0237892146'

Written on the back in Ravens elaborate hand was a simple message. 'In case you change your mind…'

-END OF FLASHBACK-

He had to talk to her, apologise before she left again he had to…

"Fool," growled a voice from the shadows. A voice that had haunted Nightwings mind for years and one that he'd never allow himself to forget.

"You!"

"Me," mockingly agreed the voice as a figure stepped into the eternal light a city cast. He was tall and would've been extremely handsome in a classically European way if a terrible scar, that had apparently claimed his eye, had not marred the right side of his face. His short, almost white blonde hair stood a sharp contrast to his intense steel blue eye. Nightwing paused in confusion before he attacked the stranger. His voice hadn't changed in ten years but that was expected. What the vigilante didn't understand was how the man standing in front of him looked in his early twenties when he should've been older than the hero. Slade smirked as he read the confusion in his one-time pupils' stance.

"What's the matter, did I forget too mention I stopped aging years ago? Yet another thing Raven and I have in common."

Nightwing growled as he attacked the former villain.

"What do you want?"

Slade smoothly avoided the blow, his smile never leaving his face as he dodged the staff blows.

"I don't. Raven does." Slade sighed as he caught the heroes staff in one hand, letting Nightwing over balance and fall to the floor. He moved back slightly as the dark hero caught his breath. "Her friends are in danger and my beloved gets very upset whenever they are threatened,"

Nightwing glared at his past nemesis as he pulled another staff from his belt and attacked Slade once more.

"She's not…"

"My beloved? Really? You truly think you still have a chance?" Slade tilted his head as if assessing his opponents chances at winning Raven back, whilst dodging a series of ferocious attacks that verged on deadly. "What's her favourite flower? How does she like her tea? When does she drink Chamomile tea? Who's her favourite author? Do you have the vaguest idea?"

Nightwing slowed his assault slightly as Slades questions echoed in his mind, each one going unanswered.

"… neither do you…" he weakly replied.

Slade shook his head in disgust.

"Her favourite flower's a black orchid, just one. She thinks a bunch of flowers looks tacky. She likes her tea as hot as possible with a few drops of honey but no milk and only after its been left to infuse for at least four minutes. The only time she'll drink Chamomile is if she's just woken and she's enjoyed Edgar Allen Poe since she was nine."

The warriors attacks ceased, the staff falling out of his hands before he whimpered an excuse.

"That's not fair… you've had ten years…"

"Pathetic. I knew that before you even followed her to the warehouse. Raven told me because I asked, because I made her feel as special as she was instead of ignoring her,"

"I never…"

"What does she do when she's nervous? How do you know if she's really enjoying a story?" Slade advanced on the broken hero, each word wounding him. "You didn't pay her any attention until she said she was leaving. She told me one of the last things you called her was a traitor, and you never apologised. Do you have any idea how much that hurt her? To be accused of betraying the few people she's ever cared about? No of course you don't. You never knew anything about her because you never _talked_ to her. Within three weeks of us being trapped in that white room I knew more of her than you did after three years. You never deserved her. No one ever could."

Nightwing turned from his enemy, his back exposed. For a moment Slade considered ending the existence of someone who had caused Raven so much pain. So tempting was the idea he almost missed the vigilantes question.

"What do you want?"

Slade shook his head once more, his contempt for the once brave hero clear.

"As I said, I don't. As far as I'm concerned you deserve death more than most people, however Raven still cares for you. She wants your help. Very few things would make Raven happier than all her friends reunited once more, unfortunately that includes you and all_ I_ want is for Raven to be happy. Therefore you have one last chance. Help Raven find and liberate the Titans or not. Your choice, personally I'd rather you didn't. I haven't seen my love this upset for years and all because of you. As I said, you are a fool…" Slades voice trailed away as he disappeared back into the shadows. After a few moments Nightwing looked back around, the only sign of the warriors visit was the bleeding wound in his heart. The hero straightened up, he'd dealt with this pain for almost a decade and he could deal with it again now. There was only one thing he had to do, there was no choice really he mused as he leapt from the building, his confidence returning at the simple stunt. He had to find Raven…


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I'm back! Sorry it's been so long, my life is finally getting back together after eight A-Level****exams in January. So here's the next chapter of 'No Choice', please enjoy. If not tell me what I'm doing wrong, I've been out of it for while. This Chapter is dedicated to one of my most faithful reviewers Evilsangel, thanks for nagging. I needed it.**

**Disclaimer: Come on, I struggle with juggling College, waiting tables, having (a very reclusive) life and writing acceptable Fanfiction. There's no way I could include Teen Titans on top of that. Ergo I don't own it!**

* * *

Like the animals he shared such an affinity with, the once Beast Boy, now Changeling, hated being trapped. It was one of the few things that really got to him, more so than people eating meat. He wasn't claustrophobic, in fact Garfield Logan had happily spent hours exploring caves with his wife miles underground. No, it wasn't the limited space that drove him insane. It was the fact that he couldn't escape. The green shape shifter briefly paused his pacing to touch the large metal collar round his neck before dropping his hands and resuming his measured walking. 

He mentally scolded himself for the thousandth time since he'd been captured. He should've been more wary. Raven had even warned him to be careful mere hours before he had taken his family to the rain forests of Brazil. Like his parents before him, Garfield Logan was a brilliant biologist, specialising in exotic animals, and he frequently travelled abroad from his home in California. Of course Terra wasn't going to let him go alone, after all she loved new places as much as he did. That meant only one thing, every few months, Changeling, Terra and their two children would leave the states and spend six to eight weeks in a wilderness somewhere whilst Gar carried out his research. The Logans had never been known for their stay at home natures.

This time had seemed no different than the hundreds of others. Dr. Logan had heard rumours of a rare type of parrot by Carauari in the Amazon Lowlands. As always Terra and their son Quinn were enthusiastic and Lenore wouldn't be left behind. In the same manner as hundreds of times before, the Logans planned their journey and were ready to go within a fortnight and like every other time the first one that knew where they were going was the Godmother of their children, Raven.

However this time she gave the pair a warning. She had told them that she hadn't heard from Starfire and Aqualad and they'd been due back from their biannual vacation to Atlantis for two weeks. The sorceress had warned her childhood friends that she'd heard some strange rumours of kidnapping. In the same manner since childhood, Changeling and Terra had laughed it off. After silently promising themselves to be on guard. Ravens rarely give useless advice.

Of course after four days of being the only humans within miles, their caution had almost completely disappeared. For one thing Changeling was having too much fun teaching his son how to climb like a monkey through the trees and looking like an idiot when his six year old child surpassed him after an hour. Then the men had come.

Garfield had just discovered that the parrot rumour was false and the trip had just been officially announced as a family vacation for the next two weeks. After Terra had extracted a promise of no work. The family was celebrating over a tofu feast when Lenore had started screaming.

Even though the toddler had not yet shown any signs of powers she was often the first to know when something was wrong. Seconds later the green jaguar had picked up the scent of strangers approaching their camp. With Ravens warning quickly springing to mind at her husbands growl, Terra quickly formed a small cave beneath the tent. With strict instructions to look after his sister, Terra had hidden her two most precious charges deep under the Earth and joined her husbands side.

Tears sprung to Changelings eyes. If they'd just taken their children and ran as soon as Lenore had screamed her warning, then they'd still be together. Instead the two past heroes had done what they always did. They had prepared to fight. From a distance the two lovers had been shot with sleeping darts. The green man growled as he recalled turning back to his human form as the world began to spin. He'd lost consciousness with his drugged wife in his arms. The cowards hadn't been brave enough to fight, just shot them like animals about to be tagged.

The shape shifter had woken up in a perfectly white room that was exactly four paces by five paces. The room itself hadn't been what set Changeling into a panic. What was missing from the room did. More specifically, Terra. Instantly he'd tried to morph to a form that could escape his prison only to discover he couldn't. Around his neck had been placed a large metal collar, much like the one an alien had placed him back when he'd been a Titan, except this one apparently restricted his abilities. Changeling had grown a lot since he was a teenager and although he knew he'd never be as muscular as Cyborg he was not a push over. Yet no matter how hard he tried he couldn't remove the restraint.

In the first few hours of his captivity Gar had alternated between shouting himself hoarse screaming for Terra, attacking the door of his cell, or making his neck bleed as he tried to get the collar off. After his voice was barely a whisper and he could barely stand from the bruises he'd given himself, the exhausted shape shifter had collapsed. When he woke he was still in the same cell and he was still alone. The only change had been the plate of hot rice and cup of water on the floor. It seemed that his captors did not intend for him to starve. After more yelling and fighting, Changeling had decided he was doing himself no good. If he wanted to escape then dislocating his shoulder against the door was not the way to do it. Instead he'd spent the last nine hours pacing his cell. His only hope was that Raven had found the children when they hadn't called her that night. He'd give anything to know that they were safe.

When he had once more reached the end of his cell, Changelings prayed for moment arrived. He heard a noise beyond the sound proofed room. Instantly the former hero spun on his heel and charged at the opening door. Gar looked down in confusion as another dart pierced the skin of his chest before he had crossed half of the room. The shape shifter looked back up at the now open door in time to see a dark silhouette lower their gun before sleep claimed him.

* * *

Like his wife before him, Garfield Logan, once member of the Teen Titans, woke to find himself lying on a metal table in what felt suspiciously like a hospital gown. Instinctively he tried to collect as much data of his surroundings without alerting his captors. Other than the fact that it was cold he couldn't seem to sense anything. For some reason his mind was groggy, almost like he'd lost a drinking contest to Cyborg the night before. With an almost insolent laziness, his memories began to return to the former hero.

Changelings eyes shot open in the dark as he remembered the last time he'd seen Terra. She'd been defenceless, he had to protect her… with a start the shape shifter realised that he couldn't move. Suddenly a cold, masculine voice began to talk.

"Recording experiment 6931. Subject 1679. Interrogation 1. Chemicals used are Symethonal, Cathartisine, Dimethoncate and Hycrotorall. Subjects blood tests have shown an intolerance towards Tryothepan,"

Garfield began to struggle at the mention of drugs, his pathetic efforts were ignored by the voice. As a biologist Dr. Logan knew what the chemicals did. He'd published a paper calling for their ban on animal experiments after studies had shown the drugs not only encouraged psychological trauma from the sense of helplessness but were addictive. If he hadn't been so terrified, Changeling might have laughed at such chemicals being used on him. It was the perfect revenge for some of his colleagues after he'd raised an almost international uproar over animal rights, causing drug companies to lose billions of dollars when the government had responded by banning certain chemicals. This had meant several eminent 'scientists' losing a lot of money after supporting such companies for years.

"Subject is male. Although the subject was born Caucasian his entire colouring was turned green after exposure to an experimental antidote to a fatal disease as a child of eight years. Subject is approximately 5ft 11" in height and has the ability to transform into any animal the subject has seen. Given name is Garfield Logan, doctor of biology, graduating first in his class at Cambridge University, favoured among many as a future Nobel Prize winner. Commonly known as alias Beast Boy until 17 years of age when the subject adopted the alias Changeling. Married Tara Markov or Subject 1678 in the year 2008. Interrogation concerns the subjects two children, Quinn and Lenore Logan, six and three years of age respectively. Despite corresponding information, the subjects offspring were not at the scene of pick up."

At the mention of his childrens names, Garfields struggles increased, almost knocking out on of the many wires piercing his skin. Pain shot up his body as the previously unnoticed intruders were dislodged. Instantly the man from the shadows was at the green shape shifters side, gently placing two electrodes on his temples. Changeling stopped struggling as an electric current was sent through his body, his thoughts temporarily drowned out by the pain.

"Where are your children?" At the mans cold voice the TV screen at the head of the metal bench flickered to life. It showed Terra and Changeling handing Lenore to a figure covered in shadows as Quinn ran towards the figure. The two parents smiled.

The man raised an eyebrow at the figure on the metal table. Apparently the subject had the ability to resist interrogation. Changeling whimpered as another shock flowed through his body.

"Who's looking after Quinn and Lenore?" the screen remained the same, showing a grinning couple hand over their children. The mans voice retained its bored cadence as he inflicted more pain upon the shape shifter and repeated his question.

"Who's babysitting for you?"

'… _babysitting?'_ Changeling stopped resisting as a memory crossed his mind. The first time Quinn had been babysat…

* * *

"Diapers!" the panicking Terra turned to her husband. "What if there aren't enough diapers?"

She started to go back into the house before a pair of green arms encircled her.

"Honey we've double checked everything…"

"Only double?" came a sarcastic voice from the doorway.

Garfield glared at the violet haired sorceress before turning back to his wife.

"Not only are there _more _than enough diapers in the cupboard, there's enough breast milk, talcum powder, moisturiser…"

"His favourite bubble bath?"

A similar expression to Terras came over Changelings face. Raven sensed it and before the couple could run back into the house to check she walked over to them, gently carrying a pale green baby with wide blue eyes.

"I have enough of everything. Don't worry, you'll be back in four days." Garfield turned calmer at his friends voice but Terra still looked doubtful. "Go, have fun. You deserve it."

Garfield started to walk his geomancer wife to the battered blue VW in the driveway.

"Yeah, everything's going to be fine. Ravens always been hyper responsible and it's not like she's alone…" A puzzled silence reigned as both Terra and Garfield tried to remember whether that was a comfort or not… considering the company. Raven smiled.

"If you two don't leave now, I will make you," a look of terror wiped the confusion from the couples faces. "Go, you two need a break."

Garfield nodded his thanks as Ravens words finally allowed him to get his reluctant wife into the car.

Raven brought a wide blue-eyed, pale green baby over to the passenger window. Terra smiled and lightly tickled under his chin.

"Goodbye Quinny. Mummy and Daddy will be back soon so you be good to Aunty Raven ok?"

The baby chortled, causing his parents to grin at him before they drove away, waving at Raven and their baby as they went.

* * *

The figure in the shadows expertly hid his amazement as the short memory faded from screen. The subject had lost consciousness. Everything that had just happened was unprecedented. The drugs the subject had received were perfectly calibrated for the subjects body mass, wounds, strength, previous medical experiences… they took everything into account and even employed a computer feedback system to adjust the quantities given. There was no possibility of the subject either resisting the interrogation or passing out and yet both seemingly impossible events had just occurred. 

Theoretically it was possible to sabotage the interrogation. One of the few flaws in his method was the cooperation of the subject to recall memories that the Interrogator desired. That was the purpose of the drugs, to both stimulate recollection and to cause the subject to lose the force of will necessary to thwart the investigation.

"Raven…" hissed the Interrogator. It all came down to her. Everything, every goal he had in this project, everything he was doing this for… it all came down to her. He quietly chuckled as three of his lab assistants unhooked the subject and transported the shape shifter back to his cell. The violet eyed sorceress was fast becoming an obsession of his. Now if only he could find her. From the few memories of the former Titan he'd gathered from some of the other inmates, it appeared as if she had contacts everywhere. If he could find her, break open her mind, steal her secrets and her powers… he'd have the entire world in his grasp. Including any 'super' he wanted.

* * *

Raven gasped as she slipped out of her meditation. That was peculiar. 

For the last few weeks, ever since Starfire had disappeared, Raven had been meditating as often as she could. Unlike in her youth, this was no longer to keep her emotions under control. Both experience and a few helpful pointers from Slade, had taught her how to live with her demonic side instead of fighting against it. Her emotions were only suppressed by choice and not very often. After spending the first dozen and a half years of her life in emotional repression, Raven rejoiced in feeling no matter which emotion it was. Once she'd spent an entire three days in complete misery, something Slade had dealt with admirably. She was incredibly lucky to find someone who would willingly keep a fresh stock of tissues and chocolate even if he had been slightly confused as to _why_ she had wanted to go through it.

Now the only time the half demonic sorceress meditated was when she wanted to centre herself. Something that was very necessary in psychically searching the entire planet for a single individual… or four of them for that matter. So far she'd spent weeks searching for her friends with no success. It was almost as if she was being blocked… although that would involve a far more accurate guess of her powers than she liked an enemy having. It could merely be that looking for a handful of minds out of six billion was too tall an order.

However that didn't explain what had just happened. She'd just reached her centre and had decided to seek for Changeling when a vivid memory crashed into her mind. It was a few months after Quinn had been born. Terra and Garfield where reaching their breaking point and she'd volunteered to baby-sit whilst they enjoyed a week without babies.

Raven shook her head as she stood and smoothed out her shirt. She must be far more stressed than she believed for a memory to distract her that badly. Still it was a pleasant memory. The sorceress smiled as the rest of that day unfolded in her mind…

-FLASHBACK-

After the last minute of panic, Raven had once more convinced her friends that taking a break was a good idea. She stood in their driveway, watching as the battered Bug drove down the road. When they were finally out of sight, the sorceress carried the still chortling pale green baby back into the house. She hummed softly to her Godchild, gently stretching her empathic abilities to lull him to sleep as she carried him up the stairs to the nursery.

Raven smiled as she put Quinn into his cot, the child was already yawning for his afternoon nap. She continued tucking him in as she felt a presence enter the room.

"So they're finally gone?" Slade wrapped his arms around Ravens curved waist and smiled as she relaxed back into him. He could remember how long it had taken her to become used to touch, a hand brushing back her hair, a simple embrace… a kiss… He already knew he would never take this for granted.

"I began to think they'd never leave," Ravens eyes were half-closed, her response a mere whisper as she simply enjoyed his warmth. She smiled as he started kissing her jaw line, brief, feathery and almost teasing as he moved down her neck, gently protesting when he stopped just above her shoulder and withdrew.

Slade looked at her, studying every millimetre of his beloveds profile.

"Have you ever thought of having children?"

Ravens amethyst eyes flew open, her expression surprised but, as Slade was relieved to see, not displeased.

"What brought this on?"

Slade readjusted his arms as the sorceress half turned to him.

"Well… in case you haven't noticed, we _are_ babysitting," Raven raised her eyebrows at his sarcastic response making the warrior grin for a moment. "Terra's roughly a year younger than you?" she nodded. "And Starfire's pregnant…" Raven smiled as she remembered the ecstatic aliens call. Slade continued to watch her, his expression becoming more serious. "I wondered whether you felt you were missing out?"

Raven kissed him, softly yet lingering. As always every thought not concerning here, now and Raven, fled from Slades mind. He still had no idea how she managed to do that. Reluctantly he let her pull back, his heart warming at her open smile.

"Slade… I would love to have children one day. But I know I'm not ready yet." Her smile faded as she remembered the blood that ran through her veins. "I'm not even sure I should ever be a mother…"

Slade tightened his embrace and fiercely whispered into her ear. "You would be an amazing mother," he pulled back slightly as she relaxed into his arms once more.

"Maybe we should find out… one day…"

He smiled. "Maybe we should… one day."

The sorceress sighed as she sensed his gently agreement… one day…

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Ravens eyes gently opened as she accepted the hot tea cup in front of her and looked up at a bemused face.

"You look happy,"

The sorceress raised an eyebrow as if challenging the warrior in his assessment before taking a sip of the dark liquid in her cup. She smiled in contentment. Japanese Cherry tea, perfect. He could always read her moods.

"Just remembering something,"

Slade wrapped his arms around his lover, gently pulling her closer to him.

"And what would that be?"

"The first time we babysat Quinn," murmured the sorceress, meeting his gaze with a smile.

"Ahh… yes," Slade frowned slightly as he brought the incident to the front of his mind. "As I recall, after four days we were exhausted. The Logans came home early to find us collapsed on the couch with the baby monitor on the floor, desperately trying to sleep and taking turns getting up to take care of the little monster."

Raven gently laughed at his expression, mischief dancing in her violet eyes. "Gar told me he and Terra weren't entirely sure whether they were terrified at finding you curled up next to me or if they thought it was cute,"

Slade grunted at being called cute, his scowl deepening slightly. Ravens grin widened.

"It did lessen Terras' absolute terror of you,"

The ex-villain stared at her incredulously. "Is that meant to be a good thing?"

At his affronted tone Raven burst into laughter, barely drawing enough breath to speak.

"Don't worry, your name is still uttered with fear in all aspects of the criminal world,"

"Good," muttered Slade, acting slightly mollified at her words. He loved hearing her laugh, she hadn't indulged in joy enough in her life, something he was determined to make up for.

The two lovers stood in each others arms for a few minutes, both drawing out the moment for as long as they could before the world interrupted them again.

Eventually Raven sighed and moved away from her lovers embrace slightly so that she could look into his face.

"We need him," she whispered with regret.

Slade looked grim as he replied. "I know," the two slowly moved apart, Slade glancing towards his beloved to confirm the situation. "North?"

The sorceress nodded. "He always liked making an entrance,"

"Childish dramatics," muttered Slade as they turned towards the shadows in the North corner of the room, just in time to see a shape appear out of them, looking rather disconcerted to find neither party looking surprised. Raven handed him a cup of coffee.

"Hello Richard."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: This chapter would've been up a week ago if the blasted computer hadn't decided to play up. Sorry about that. To all you wonderful reviewers who put up with my abysmally slow updating, thank you so much. On the plus side, 1:30pm _today _is the last of my exams. Ironically enough it's English Language. **

**Disclaimer : I own very few things outside my small(ish) collection of books. There is absolutely no reason for you to sue me, I assure you. **

* * *

Raven sighed slightly at the two mens bickering. It wasn't like they were wasting time but still, they could try and _act_ like there was something to plan. Silently she rose from her position on the couch and walked over to window. From the slightly curious turn his emotions took, Raven knew Slade had tracked her movement and was carefully watching her, making sure that she was safe. The sorceress knew from past experience that all she needed to do was to change her posture slightly and he'd be by her side in an instant. At the moment he was respecting her desire for privacy. 

She also knew that 'Nightwing' hadn't even noticed the movement. He was far too busy wrapped up in his childish hate of the former villain. Yet hadn't that been a constant? The only time he'd paid any true attention to her was when she wasn't there, when she wasn't acting as expected… the boy Robin had taken her for granted just as the man did now.

Abruptly a half formed idea rose to the front of her mind.

"Today when I searched for Garfield something strange happened," at her soft murmur Slade immediately turned all his attention to the sorceress outlined by the night sky. Raven waited for a few seconds for Nightwing to realise he no longer had Slades seemingly undivided attention before she continued to speak. This time both men heard her. "An old memory broke through my meditation, one of the many I share with Changeling."

Nightwing rose from the couch to approach the sorceress. "So you were thinking about him and you remembered something about him. It's not that complicated Rae, you just lost your concentration for a moment, that's all. It's stress," soothed Richard. The other two ignored him, their thoughts running along the track.

Slade stayed seated, refusing to rise to the ex-Boy Wonders bait and act jealous over Nightwings physical nearness to his beloved. Instead he considered her words. "The same thing happened two days ago whilst you searched for Terra,"

Raven nodded slightly, still ignoring the increasingly exasperated vigilante of Gotham. "At the time I was willing to dismiss it as fatigue…"

"But if it isn't and you are still connected to them…" added the villain with a hint of a smile.

"We could use that…" Raven thought for a moment before nodding to herself and turning back to Nightwing. "Richard would you investigate it?"

Nightwing stared at the woman in confusion. "Investigate what?"

The other two stared at the vigilante for a moment before they ran the conversation over in their heads. 'Aahh…'

Slade took up the explanation first. "Raven has the ability to sense peoples presence. The more emotionally attached to a person she is, the easier it is for her to sense them,"

"I know," gritted Nightwing.

Raven sighed. Trust Robin to take offence at a mere statement. Instead of calling him up on his unreasonableness, Raven calmly walked over to the sofa and sat down next to her lover, his arms immediately wrapping around her. "Normally I should be able to locate Cyborg, Starfire and Changeling with barely a moments thought and it should take only slightly more concentration to find their children or spouses. However since they disappeared I haven't been able to find any trace of them."

"We believe that they are somewhere that was designed to block all telepathic and empathic abilities and are probably highly drugged as well,"

"The only other option is that they're dead and I'm sure I would have sensed that…"

"So Raven hasn't been able to find them. Nevertheless she's been looking almost constantly since the former Titans were kidnapped,"

"All I need is a faint trace of their personality. The merest wisp from any of them and I could find them. So far I've been unsuccessful,"

"However a few very powerful memories have interrupted her meditation more than once,"

"As there was no personality behind them, they included whoever I was searching for at the time and I shared all of them, I have been dismissing them as my own memories that have been brought up by near constant concentration and exhaustion,"

"A possibility we have not previously considered is that these are not the results of Ravens fatigue."

"What if they are actually results of brief contact with those I am searching for?"

Nightwing broke into the couples dialogue, his hand raised as if calling for silence. He was beginning to realise that the… 'couple' sitting on the sofa in front of him didn't need to speak to understand each other. Nightwing roughly pushed the thought to the back of his head, he was clearly better for Raven than the villain and after this crisis was over she'd see that. Blatantly ignoring Slade, he turned to the Sorceress "Wouldn't you know?"

Raven smiled slightly at his question and his childish snubbing of Slade. He was still as unreasonable when the situation was unexpected as he was when they were teenagers. Once more she ignored the immaturity and merely acknowledged Nightwings assumption. "Ordinarily yes. That's what we need you to find out. You have contacts in far different places from ours,"

"See if there's a method of interrogation that relies on memory recall without emotional linkages to said memory," added Slade, a hint of amusement in his voice over the former Robins actions. Unfortunately the vigilante picked up the tone he remembered far too well from his Boy Wonder days.

"How will that help?" snapped the vigilante.

Slade withheld a sigh at Richards confrontational tone of voice. If the vigilante was this emotional all the time then he was rather surprised Nightwing was not already dead. It would have been far better if the youth had ended up as his apprentice, then he would have learned some restraint. Still, then he wouldn't have Raven and he knew which he preferred.

"If you can discover names or even companies then I will be able to trace their financial records. A facility to contain these kidnap victims would leave quite a paper trail. I only need a starting point,"

"Then why do you need me at all?" asked the vigilante, his low voice almost growling at the former villain.

Raven raised an eyebrow. If she had to put up with much more of this caveman act her childhood friend seemed to have specialised in then she might do something she really wouldn't regret later. Instead the empath tried to soothe the situation.

"Richard we've tried, the longer we investigate the more people are captured and we're not getting anywhere on our own."

"Personally I believe you too proud to help the people you once called friends. They clearly mean nothing to you anymore," mused the ex-villain lounging on the sofa. Raven glared at her partner smugly lounging beside her, apparently he hadn't got the non-aggravating message.

Immediately Nightwing rose to the bait, moving straight into a classic battle stance.

"I swear Slade, one more word and I'll…"

"You'll what? I assure you that your combat methods have not improved as much as you obviously believe. Of course if you feel your sources are not up to the job then you should inform us now," drawled Slade, ignoring a glare from Raven that would've sent most demons running for cover.

"You just want me to compromise my network!" accused Richard, his poise faltering from the familiar warrior stance as he began to let anger take over. Slade allowed himself an almost imperceptible smile as he noted Nightwings fists clenching and the faint sound of teeth being ground together. This was far too easy… perhaps he should push the hero just a little further?

"Yes your efforts at secrecy are very covert. You should be proud," stated the nonchalant ex-villain, his trade mark thread of menace and amusement lacing through his voice.

"Bastard!" growled the increasingly irrational Richard.

Slade smiled slightly as if gently correcting a young child. "Now now Robin, is that anyway to receive a compliment?"

"Of course there is another way…" Ravens unraised voice cut through the pairs dialogue, moments before Nightwing was about to lose the last of his restraint and charge the weaponless man on the couch. When it appeared that the vigilante was not going to listen, Raven cautiously stretched forth her empathic abilities, gently soothing Nightwings ruffled feathers. She hated using such an ability on anyone as she knew exactly how it felt to be manipulated, but occasionally empathic control was rather useful. When she saw visible signs of the bird relaxing she released her control. The Sorceress had no need to turn to her lover, or even sense his aura to find out his opinion on her words. From the stiffness in his arms he knew exactly what she was implying.

At Richards questioning glance, Raven expanded her plan. "You two could track me as I allowed myself to be captured."

The hero immediately tensed. "No, it's too dangerous. I won't allow it."

Raven looked disappointed at Nightwings words. "You do not have that authority over me Richard,"

Immediately the vigilante took affront… and with the unerring ability of all children to interrupt at the worst possible moments, a green child ran into the room.

"Aunty Rae! Aunty Rae! Ed's eating candy!" shouted the scandalized six year old before he saw the stranger in the room. "Who are you!"

Slade chuckled at the childs lack of respect for the hero. Raven gave the ex-villain a halfhearted glare before slipping off the sofa to crouch down to eyelevel with the child. To Nightwings continued astonishment, the once unemotional empath spoke to the child in a soft voice.

"Quinn, do you remember the stories about the Teen Titans?"

The child nodded, still warily staring at the intruder. "Ya-huh,"

"Well this is Robin," smiled the sorceress, Quinns attention once more turned to her.

"But he left and didn't come back, didn't he?"

"Yes but he's back now," reaffirmed Raven. Quinn stood a moment without speaking before his eyes locked on to Ravens violet gaze once more, this time with a seriousness and maturity beyond his few years.

"Will he help you find Mommy and Daddy?"

"We hope so little one," answered Slade as he noticed tears forming Ravens eyes. The ex-villain stretched out his hand, his long fingers curling around Quinns chubby little ones. "Let's get you back to bed,"

Immediately the pale green child remembered his purpose, his eyes earnestly locking with the adults as he allowed himself to be led out of the room. "Eddy was eating candy,"

Slades quiet laughter travelled back into the room he'd just left. "Well we'll just have to tell him off then, won't we?"

After a few seconds Nightwing unfroze from his shock. "You let him near children?" hissed the incredulous vigilante as Raven rose to her feet.

"Yes Richard. Slade often helps babysit, he has done since the children were infants and if I hear another word to insult him I promise you that you will regret it."

Nightwing nervously shuffled his feet as his mind abruptly brought up a few memories of what happened to the rare villain that had actually upset the calm sorceress. That was back when they'd been teenagers… he almost winced before his mind caught up to her phrasing.

"… children? You have children?"

"I? No, Slade and I are not parents. We often babysit though. Quinn shows his parentage quite clearly but his little sister Lenore takes after Terra more than her father," absently remarked the Sorceress as she walked over to the window besides him. Richards breath caught in his throat as the night lights of the city shone on Ravens peaceful moon bathed face as she looked out at the view. A moment later he gathered enough strength to speak, yet still couldn't wrench his gaze away from the woman beside him.

"So Beast Boy and Terra really got together?" murmured the vigilante, his voice almost too low to catch.

Raven looked confused for a moment before smiling slightly, her eyes still only on the city. "Garfield hasn't gone by the name 'Beast Boy' for almost a decade. It's either Changeling or Garfield now but yes, they were before an altar within a year of the Titans official separation. I'm surprised you didn't know,"

"I wanted to forget…" whispered the hero.

Raven inclined her head slightly in understanding before she continued. "Victor… that's Cyborg and his wife Karen, Bumble Bee, adopted Edward. Despite their lack of blood relation, he is truly their son, he's a horror to look after when with Quinn. They get in as much trouble as their parents ever did. Occasionally I look after Starfire and Aqualads four year old but those two hate spending anytime apart from their little princess. Marina will grow up spoiled…"

Nightwing looked concerned as the sorceress trailed off.

"Raven?"

The empath frowned into the distance. "Starfire and Aqualad disappeared weeks ago, as did their daughter. The Atlantians are in uproar over the disappearance of their royalty, I haven't been able to contact the Tamaranians yet… Maybe that's for the best. Starfire disappearing would be enough to incite a war but their beloved little princess being kidnapped? They would tear apart the planet to find her…"

"So will we," asserted a cold voice from the doorway.

* * *

Along an empty street strode a young woman, any stranger would've placed her age in her early twenties. Yet the way she moved seemed at odds with her young age. The confidence in her step was not the brash invulnerability of youth, instead it was the grace of a warrior, one who knew exactly what she could do and would not hesitate to strike back. Far above the lady hid two men, an aura of danger swirling around them as they hungrily watched the woman. 

Slade stifledhis sigh as he watched his beloved, only the ex-villains excellent night vision and the odd illumination of the street lamps allowing him to catch the distinctive purple of her hair. He hated this plan. Despite his reputation for subtlety, Slade truly disliked waiting for anything, he just understood the value of patience. Quite unlike the youth hiding beside him. The only thing keeping Nightwing under cover on the roof was the promise of action later and his hatred of being bested, especially by Slade.

The former criminal smiled as his beloved sent a small wave of reassurance through their bond and he felt her smile in return. He did not like Raven being the one in danger but he did admit it was the only realisticplan they had. Their contacts were being systematically captured, their resources were discovering nothing and they had no leads whatsoever. Baiting a trap was the most logical plan and since he believed these people were too professional for him to extract any answers, at least within a short time, they had to follow the kidnappers. After all if they wanted to harm their victims there were easier ways and Raven would be able to handle anything as long as they got to her soon enough… By Azar he hated this plan.

Slade heard Nightwing shift posture with a feeling a dread. He had more important things to do than listen to childish antics…

"If you love her then how could you let her do this?" whispered the vigilante, hatred coating every word.

"Raven does not need my permission for any course of action. The fact that you suggest otherwise shows how little you actually know her," murmured Slade, his voice monotone at such an irrelevant question.

As always Richard over reacted, his answer a low hiss. "I know Raven better than you do Slade!"

The villain mentally shrugged. Apparently the vigilante had a very selective memory. Slade refused to respond to Nightwings taunt as hisgaze caught the motion below them.

The two men looked on as a group of darkly camouflaged men appeared in the street. If the situation had been different Slade would have smiled, their training was exceptional, he knew many teleporters who wouldn't have been able to hide their presence so well. He almost hadn't spotted them moving along the connecting alleyways where they had appeared from. Judging from Nightwings sudden tensing, the vigilante hadn't noticed the seven men until they were in front of Raven.

Immediately the woman below them moved into a battle stance, black energy crackling round her raised hands. The two watchers heard the faint melody of Ravens voice as she confronted the men in front of her. A moment later the team of seven had raised their weapons and simultaneously fired a brightly coloured dart towards the sorceress. The attempted kidnappers looked confused as the flashes of orange disappeared into a black shield a few feet from amethyst-eyed woman.

Before they could fire another volley, all seven of them were tossed backwards by an otherworldly magic. Slade nodded at Ravens tactics.

"Good Raven, don't make it too easy for them… make them pay for this my love…" murmured the former assassin with a smirk.

Nightwing smiled as he watched the woman below them fight the seven men with a skill that surpassed the teenager he knew. From the look of the plastic pistols the men were holding, they had roughly ten darts in each clip, that gave Raven plenty of time to throw the idiots about before she had to succumb… as if his thoughts had summoned it, one of the men, shooting from where he had been tossed against a wall, succeeded. The sorceress looked down in apparent shock at the orange feathers sticking into her thigh before quickly wrenching it from her flesh and throwing it away before continuing her battle.

Slade held his breath as he watched the dart hit her. Despite her strength, he immediately noted the slight decrease in Ravens reactions. Whatever cocktail of drugs in those things must be potent, absently mused the ex-villain as he watched his beloveds shield fail to catch another three darts. A few seconds later she stumbled to her knees, still releasing wave after wave of black energy at her attackers. The half demons aim began to waver as two of the men rose to their feet, avoiding the crackling whips of magic sent after them. Nightwing closed his eyes and looked away as the sorceress's power began to fade, her magic retreating inwards. Slade watched on, with every moment sending a message of comfort to Ravens prone form.

Raven groaned slightly as she felt the powerful sedatives take affect and consciousness slip from her grasp. She could've been at home right now with Slade, wherever on the planet she wanted to be. No matter where she was, his arms always felt like home… So why in Azars name did she have to think of a ridiculous plan that involved her being shot and tied up? Her tastes definitely did not run that way!

No, any intelligent woman would currently be in close proximity of herbal tea, chocolate and the man that had reformed himself just for her. Instead she had to be a hero. Didn't Slade keep telling her that nobility got people killed?

As the Sorceresses thoughts became more and more rambling, her grasp on her loves aura began to slip. The last feeling to cross her mind was the feel of helplessness and despair coming from the two men above her. With the last of her draining strength Raven sent one last message into Slades mind.

'Don't worry… I'll be fine my love…'

Slade silently gasped as he felt Ravens spirit drift away. For the first time in a decade he could no longer sense the Sorceress that had made his life worth more than mere existence. The helpless warriors looked on as they watched the camouflaged men bundle the woman into the back of an unmarked black van. Both Slade and Nightwing tensed as they watched the men manhandle Raven before forcefully reminding themselves there was nothing they could do now but follow the plan.

"Now what?" muttered the impatient vigilante as he watched the van drive off.

"And now Richard," smirked the ex-villain as he buried his feelings and leapt away from their hiding place. "Now we give chase…"

Nightwind shivered at the insanity in the soft voice drifting across the rooftops before jumping to follow his old nemesis.

The chase was on.

* * *

_Reminder: All suggestions for improvement and criticism welcome,_

_Sincerely,_

_Scales_


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hello everyone. I really hope the people who started reading this are still doing so because you really deserve an end to this. For those still reading this story and for those new comers who have never even heard of this because I started writing it in 2005 and haven't updated since last year, thanks for reading. At least two more chapters to go and we'll have our ending. As I promised I'll never abandon a story. Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I think I've said this before but it bears repeating. Despite what the hallucinations tell you I do not own the Teen Titans or Slade... or Gotham or Raven or a high tech super lair. Imagine what I could do if I did?**

* * *

Nightwing suppressed the urge to curse as he viewed the installation at the bottom of the hill five miles away. To most people it would've looked like an old run down military camp that was still in use only on paper. Walking the perimeter of the small airbase was roughly five guards in standard military garb and weapons. Within their assigned perimeter were a few lit offices loosely grouped together around an old jet air hanger but out of the five small buildings only two were appreciably lit. All in all it looked fairly abandoned, the sort of places used for training because it wouldn't disturb any officers or operations if it was out of action for a few days. The sort of place that military on their way to retirement might hope for a placement but would be hell for any one else. 

To someone with beyond state of the art surveillance devices, it looked far worse. At every conceivable vulnerable point of the place was either a surveillance device or some sort of high tech weapon. Occasionally there were both. The air hanger they watched the truck disappear into had heat sensors, motion detectors and what looked suspiciously like low powered, silent missiles. The entire thing was ridiculous. How they managed to go completely overkill and still make this place look neglected was beyond Richard.

"You missed the pressure sensors in random grid on the surface of the air hanger," murmured Slade as he pointed the patches of canvas and metal that looked almost separate from the rest of the building. Nightwing took a moment to lower his binoculars and glare at the ex-villain before turning back to his surveillance.

"We can take down the guards when they change and use their routes to infiltrate the hanger," muttered the vigilante, knowing even as he spoke the words that such a thing with their state of equipment would be suicidal.

"Interesting theory. Unfortunately Raven would be rather distressed if I let you get yourself killed. Otherwise I would agree with you," replied Slade as he lazily raised himself to a crouch.

"I can do it!" fiercely whispered the vigilante. A small voice at the back of his mind berated Richard for acting like a spoilt child before being shushed by the dark haired mans hatred for the monster beside him.

"Very well, you attempt that and I will go and collect the equipment needed to infiltrate the base alive and uninjured," cheerfully whispered Slade before silently moving away from the crest of the hill they'd been observing the complex from. "Well Robin? What will it be? Storm the facility below or discover one of my hidey holes? Your choice," murmured the ex-villain in a maliciously amused voice. Nightwing was far too distracted to notice the sharp hitch of breath in the middle of Slades last word. Because it wasn't Robins choice, it had never been Robins choice. It was Ravens choice and always had been. Dear Azar he'd lived with the infuriating Sorceress for a decade and he still didn't take for granted what she'd choose. The half blooded demon had been denied any choice in her life for over half her life and her lover would never take such a freedom away from her now. He loved her and this separation tore him apart but it'd been her choice.

Hearing the story later, Raven would decide that her childhood friend had been ready to fully attack Slade. Why he did not even Richard himself couldn't have told her. Perhaps the vigilante that had been fighting for so long had finally decided to stop for just a moment, perhaps Nightwings cool intellect had chosen that moment to break through Robins rage or perhaps living with an empathy for most of his teenage life had rubbed off on the man and he actually realised how much pain Slade was in at this plan. Although the reason was probably none of the above, Richard Grayson, last remaining of the famous acrobats, adopted son of Bruce Wayne and Batmans original protégé, stopped. Slowly, barely believing what he was doing, Nightwing relaxed out of the tense battle stance he had taken and stood facing the villain to look into his gaze. For a moment the vigilante expected to have to look up several feet until he realised with a start that they were roughly the same height.

"Alright Slade, let's go," responded Nightwing. For the first time since he was a child only just meeting the villain, the tone Richard directed to Slade was perfectly calm and reasonable. Slade absently decided not to question his luck as he led the former Boy Wonder away from the high security. It'd be far too much to ask that the vigilante remained his age.

* * *

After travelling for just over two hours, Nightwing was very surprised when Slade announced they were here. To put it simply, here was a slum. When the ex-villain began to calmly stroll down a neglected, filthy street the vigilante reluctantly followed. He'd spent a good portion of his life patrolling areas like this. Housing was cheap, which meant both the low class crooks, the unsavoury nobodies and the innocents with nowhere else to go all gathered here. The Boy Wonder had cut his teeth on such streets with the Bat himself. No one ever managed to hide anything in these places, it was one of the few times when you could absolutely trust everything gossip said. It was how communities like these stopped from completely self destructing. 

Richard hid his further confusion as he realised which building his childhood nemesis was walking towards. It was the type of place Nightwing was very familiar with, you found a virtually identical business in every crime ridden slum there is. Peeling paint, faulty lights and a few tacky pieces of Neon tubing, to call it a bar would have been an insult to establishments across the globe. This was a place the scum of any city came to forget their miserable existences. In some of these places that hope was granted far more realistically and permanently than most.

The vigilante felt a familiar sense of derision as Slade sauntered into the wretched place, he had no idea what the arrogant monster thought he was doing but there was no help to be had in places like this. Even the more dangerous villains wouldn't be found in such a dump, this place was for the pathetic low life. Nevertheless Richard followed Slade into the bar, if nothing else he would rescue Raven by himself and prove to her that the villain only ever acted in his best interests.

Inside was just as dismal as the outside, the dim lights and feeble sunlight barely cutting through the murky air, the smell of cigarettes, sour beer, sweat and the slightly rotting odour of spilt blood clung to the very walls and bones of the building. Only through years of similar experience allowed Nightwing to resist gagging.

Behind the bar stood a wiry old man, sullenly wiping the stained wooden surface with a filthy rag. He didn't bother looking up as the pair entered.

"Sorry, we're closed," mumbled the barkeeper, frowning at a particularly troublesome stain on the wood as he otherwise ignored his new customers. "Come back in a few hours."

Slade smirked. "Oh I think you have time for me," drawled the ex-villain. The bartenders response was immediate. There are some people that are impossible to forget. As soon as Slade uttered the first syllable the old man looked up horrified and flinched away from the bar, hitting the wall as he backed up too far.

"Deathstroke! But you… you're dead! You disappeared a decade ago!"

"I hope my rumoured demise doesn't mean someone's touched my things," murmured Slade in a maliciously courteous whisper that froze Nightwings blood. This was the Slade he remembered from so many years ago.

"No! No, o-of course not Deathstroke. No one's crazy enough to do that. Your things are right where you left them, untouched I swear it," hastily shouted the bartender, desperate to avoid his customers… disappointment.

"Good," murmured the former villain as he hopped over the counter. The sense that keeping Slade waiting would be detrimental finally got the bartender moving and he shakily pushed down on a section of the wall, causing it to swing backwards. Somehow the white haired man avoided losing his balance as the ex-villain swept passed, Nightwing following Slade into what looked to be the staircase into the cellar. Halfway down the stairs he stopped and stood perfectly still. If it hadn't been for the vigilantes superior reflexes he would have stumbled over him.

Just as Richard was about to ask what Slade thought he was doing, a blue light flashed from their left hand side and a door that had merged perfectly into the wall swung inwards revealing a brightly lit room. When the vigilantes eyes adjusted to the sudden flooding of light, he stared at the opened room in awe. The small warehouse space was filled with just about every high tech gadget Nightwing could imagine and quite a few he would have given his right arm for. Most of the technology appeared to be roughly ten years above the present state of the art line, pretty much at the same level Batmans technology was now.

"What is this place?" whispered Richard, the awe of a dreamer in his voice. Slade merely snorted as he gracefully picked his through to the centre of the room towards what looked to be the only clear space on the floor.

"What else did you expect? Honestly Robin I'm surprised you haven't suspected this for years. Didn't it seem odd to you that no matter how many hideouts you destroyed, the higher league villains always had more toys. Bruce has been trying to find one of these places for years, you should feel honoured," said the former villain, absently provoking the man as he concentrated on taking stock of what was in the room. It looked like the old man had been telling the truth, he could see no disturbance in the carefully arranged room.

Richard on the other hand was panicking. The most dangerous villain he knew had casually used his adopted fathers name as if it was nothing. Was it on purpose? Was the monster trying to intimidate him into believing that Slade knew everything about his life, that no one he knew was safe? Was he just trying to make him more nervous, more on edge than he already was? How did this fit in with Slades plan?

"What? Who do you mean Bruce?" demanded the vigilante, trying to make his voice as unrevealing as possible. The villain smirked as he heard the catch in Richards voice.

"You mean he never told you?" Slade asked an indifferent voice. "Wayne and I go back years. Almost as long as he and Selina." The vigilante tensed as he caught Slades smirk when the villain turned to face him slightly. "Such a shame when families break up. I hear Bruce and young Tim are getting along quite well though. I need to stop by one of these days, I've always loved Alfreds meals."

"Don't you dare!" shouted the former Boy Wonder, lunging at the man. He would not allow his family to be hurt by that psychopath. He would not lose another family! A moment later the vigilante was hung in mid air. He struggled as a bright blue light surrounded him, trapping him enough so he could barely move.

"It's nice when things go according to plan, don't you think Robin?" questioned Slade in an almost friendly tone.

The trapped Nightwing snarled at his childhood nemesis. "What are you going to do now Slade?" spat the former Boy Wonder as he frantically tried to free himself, all the while cursing himself for his stupidity. It was a trap, all a trap…

"I'm going to leave you up there until I have finished collecting what we need. After your actions today did you really think I would just let you loose on my equipment? I can't even trust you to stop throwing tantrums, never mind keeping your hands to yourself. Some of these things have self destruct safeguards…" muttered the villain as he continued picking his path towards the centre of the room. A sharp pang rang in his heart. Raven would have been amused by hanging the Boy Wonder up like a turkey… she would have berated him for it but she would have been amused. He missed her…

"If you see anything you like please tell me. I have no use for such things any more. They should still be roughly seven years ahead of the military and commercial sector and roughly equal with Waynes special projects. Going up against Luthercorp however is a different matter," murmured the ex-villain as he finally picked his way to the centre of the room. For a moment the room was perfectly still as Slade wondered whether the security measures he had set up soon after Addies death would still work. He hadn't been that man in a very long time…

The biometric computer scanner however did not recognise the mans emotional and mental changes. Instead it responded to its designers programming. From the floor in the centre of the storage room rose a small white tower. The villain tensed as he reached out to the object and it yielded to his touch, opening with barely a hiss of escaping air. Inside the carefully guarded cylinder was a very familiar costume of black fabric, grey metal and a mask.

Nightwing averted his eyes as the ash blonde man clad himself in an assassin's garb. Even the vigilante didn't know whether he did so out of common courtesy or fear at seeing a man he'd turned his back on become the monster that had haunted his dreams. Suddenly Richard was very much aware at how little he had actually feared the man without that Halloween costume of a mask and how much the symbol shook him even now. He'd thought he was beyond the fear of monsters in the dark.

After intensely surveying the room, Nightwing looked back towards the centre of the room just in time to watch Slade carefully attach his mask. The transformation was immediate, the warrior had looked dangerous before but as he stretched slightly and flexed his fists, Nightwing was struck by how lethal he looked. It was as if putting on that infamous mask had changed the man, gave a still fanged serpent his poison back.

Slade cocked his head slightly as if hearing something just outside his range. A moment later his shoulders relaxed and the former villain turned to face the still captured vigilante, clasping his metal gauntleted hands behind his back. As soon as Slade caught his gaze, Richard was released, only years of instinct originally created by an acrobatic youth prevented him from falling on his arse.  
Nightwing had no time to berate the villain for the undignified lack of warning before he snapped into a battle stance. Surrounding him, in their familiar slouched shoulder pose that allowed them to lunge forward without any notice, stood twenty simulacrum Slade-bots.

A mirthless chuckle issued from their creator.

"They won't attack you without my orders."

The vigilant snarled at his reincarnated nemesis. "I don't find that reassuring," despite Richards words, he relaxed his pose no longer posed to fight but still able to attack or defend within a moments notice. "How are you controlling them?"

"A neural interface, integrated into my masks technology and allowing me direct control over their AI. However, I am a little rusty. So please no sudden hostile movements," murmured the former villain. Despite himself the costume brought back old memories and Slade felt a thrill of pleasure as Robin almost imperceptibly flinched from his voice. The assassin reluctantly quashed such notions. He knew Raven loved him and always would but she'd never forgive him if he lost himself in the guise of Deathstroke once more. The man sadly smiled behind his mask as he flexed his fist, the costume still fit as if it were a second skin and for years it had been but he was stronger than that now, he had to be.

"Let's go storm a fortress," hissed Slade as he commanded his robots to flee the building using an old escape route. Richard silently followed a moment later as Slade slowed down his movements to show the vigilante the way out. It was time to get Raven.

* * *

The pair watched from the same hill they had been on several hours before but this time was different. This time the two men practically ignored each other as they moved towards the complex, Nightwings movements synchronising with Slades with a familiarity that had been drummed into his head when he was just a teenager. Even now Richard refused to acknowledge how deeply those few days of intensive training had left their mark. On a few dark nights, long after any criminal had finished their work, long after he had exhausted himself once more with his incessant rounds and training, Richard often lay awake, banished thoughts breaking free of their bounds in the moments before sleep. What would have happened if he had never met Slade? Would he be any different than he was today? Would he have fallen in love with Raven if he hadn't let that psychopath get inside his skin? 

Such thoughts were carefully forgotten by the time dawns light woke Nightwing up a few hours later. Admitting hatred was one thing, admitting even to himself that Slade had held… _did hold_ a voice whispered in the back of his mind… that much power over him was unacceptable. He was who he chose to be, Slades Apprentice had never existed willingly, the mask of X had never been more than a plot, he had never enjoyed the role of either. He was a hero, not a villain. The vigilante had broken into a few high tech security buildings in his time but only to see how vulnerable they were, only to see how the real villains would do it. He had never taken anything, he was not a thief. The criminals who had ended up in hospital before being tried and taken to jail had deserved it, he had been protecting himself as they resisted. He had never enjoyed hurting them, he was not a monster. He was not a monster, he did not wear copper and black, he was Batmans son, the Graysons son, he was not a monster…

Nightwing gave no outward sign of surprise as Slade brought their movements to a halt, the path his thoughts had taken a few seconds ago already forgotten as they had been several times before. Richard was getting very good at blocking such traitorous thoughts. He was not a monster after all.

The former villain waited at the corner of the air hanger for only a moment as he directed the moves of his very own golems. Already three out of the fifteen he had brought had been disabled despite their commands to use the utmost of their programming. Still whoever ran this place was not getting any more technology. All his robots had two self-destruct mechanisms, one the dramatic explosion he had used before on a young Robin and the other far more insidious. Designed to destroy all AI circuits and any other advanced technology whilst leaving behind a shell, the latter method was automatic and almost entirely silent. Still his creations had done their job, Slade believed the two of them could now infiltrate the warehouse without injury and several of the former villains more effective computer viruses had already been uploaded into the compounds many self sufficient computers.

They would of course take as many of the simulacrums inside as possible but they were no longer necessary. The place was not yet aware that they were under attack and would remain oblivious for several minutes, that would give his uploaded programs enough time to find the subroutines necessary for keeping the prisoners captured and release them. Slade adored modern technology, it made everything so much easier. Virtual safeguards were so much simpler and less time consuming.

The villain gracefully entered the back door his robots had thoughtfully made for him, taking for granted that his former apprentice would fall in behind. He loved it almost as much when old plans worked to his advantage.

The pair did not react as they stepped from the darkness of outside to the almost blinding sterile white of the underground compound. After all, their masks were for more than just hiding skin. Slade immediately broke into an easy run which the pair of them could keep up for several hours. There was no need to use up energy carelessly after all. The ex-villain barely registered a choice as he came to the first crossroad, racing past several doors and ignoring the surveillance devices. If his viruses hadn't already taken them down then there was no point trying to avoid detection. If surveillance was still running then his programs had been detected and he needed to get to Raven as quickly as possible. For the first time in hours he could sense her presence. He knew exactly where she was, he just needed to get there, now.

Robin didn't allow himself to think as he followed the dark presence in front of him and ignored the robots slinking around behind. If he thought on the situation he'd begin to panic. Instead the vigilante ran as he had many years before. He had never allowed himself to heal, had never put those blinding white corridors behind him. The man didn't even see the differences between the corridors he ran down now and the ones a lost boy, a hero had ran down before.

* * *

The dark haired Sorceress glared as her captor began speaking and her restraints were tightened. She barely acknowledged the names of the human drugs she had been pumped with in order to keep her under control, she could feel their effects well enough. Strangely she was also reassured by the symptoms the scientists had induced. They did not know her abilities as well as her captors believed and as she had half feared they might. The drugs had severely weakened her but her powers had not been touched, only her control. Her demon half was untouched. 

Still the effect was the same. Without the necessary control over her powers she could not chance using them, at the very least it would probably result in the death of most in this room. The Sorceress could almost hear her loves voice in the back of her mind assuring it would be self-defence but it wasn't worth the possibilities. Without control she could only imagine what the least dangerous result would be, she had no idea of the worst-case scenario but it probably involved a version of Armageddon. Such things tended to happen around or more accurately, because of her. Instead Raven tried to meditate through the fog infiltrating her mind. Unfortunately the scientists had no idea what they had done and little idea of what they had in their grasp.

The interrogator remained in the shadows of the room even as he moved closer to the Sorceress lying prone on the table. As he had many times before the man gently placed the last of the electrodes on his subjects temples. It was important to remain involved with your projects. Loss of perspective was not justifiable. Following his own procedure, the interrogator sent a small jolt of power through the connection, the pain barely registering on the Sorceress mind. He smiled slightly, this was all he had been working towards. Just a quick test first.

"Who are you?"

The interrogator frowned slightly as the screen remained blank. Perhaps a small demonstration before they began to work was necessary afterall. The man allowed a smile to twitch at the corners of his lips as he gave the same signal he had given in hundreds of supposedly similar interrogations and like almost every other time before the subject screamed as pain swept through the victims body.

It took the man seconds to realise that the quality of the scream was different, more outraged than agonised. Following his instincts the interrogator was already running by the time his assistants noticed the faint red glow under the subjects eyelids. The scientists didn't have time to follow their leader out the steel door as they were struck by a wave of darkness. The demoness relished their screams as they echoed in the room for a moment before she bored of such small entertainment, casting them into one of her fathers realms as just reward for their daring. The fire demons could have some fun with them.

The Sorceress slowly sat up, the needles and restraints that had held her captive melting away the moment her powers touched them. For a moment the demoness smiled as she let her senses stretch across the place that had kept her captive. Her wave of blackness covered the bottom floors, destroying everything in its path. The screams of its victims echoing in the demoness' ears as she stretched her arms and prepared to stand from the table. Without warning the Sorceress doubled over on the interrogation table, the dark wall ceasing its destruction at her command. The redness receded from the pale woman's eyes as she sensed something. Just a whisper really, barely noticeable to such a powerful being but so familiar just the same.

Slade was here, he was coming for her. The Sorceress could feel her blood rebelling against her human control, her appetite only whetted from the thankfully evil souls she had already consumed. Trusting in her beloveds strength, Raven forced herself into a painful slumber, only subduing her demon side by the promise of healing. After all full strength was desirable when destroying a Universe. Before she fully succumbed to sleep, Raven sent out a desperate plea to Azar or any other spirit of good that might be listening, that Slade would be able to reach her before she fully recovered from what the humans had inflicted on her. If she woke without his influence she wasn't sure who would emerge.


End file.
